First
by EndlessStorm
Summary: Mello, you were my everything.


**First **

**Summary: Mello, you were my first everything. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, MelloMatt, Suggestive Content**

**A/N- It's four AM and I have no plans of sleeping soon. :u**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Death Note characters. **

* * *

><p>Mello, you were my first friend.<p>

I approached you in the hallway. I had just moved in to Wammy's; we were roommates. I hadn't said anything, but neither had you. I didn't even know your name.

You had seemed so angry. We were only eight at the time- well, you were nine- and I didn't understand why it was such a big deal that you had a roommate. But after an hour of sitting in silence, you had suddenly stormed out of the room.

Naturally, I followed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I had asked; like an idiot.

You turned to me and snarled, causing me to jump back. "More kids here means more competition. I heard that you're pretty smart. Don't I have enough of a challenge with Near?" With that, you ran down the hall, away from me.

I didn't follow.

xxx

"I wish we could be friends, Mello..."

It had been a week since I had moved in. By now, you weren't as tough on me, seeing as I was behind you in the rankings, and according to Rodger, there was no chance of me catching up.

Of course, Rodger didn't know that I was holding back my true skills as to not make you more angry.

"We're rivals, Matt. Both striving for the same goal: to become the next L. Alliances and friendships are absolutely forbidden in this game."

"I don't want to be L."

You twitched, your head snapping up to stare at me. You blinked. Once. Twice. "What did you say?"

"If I can be your friend, I wouldn't want to be L." I added something under my breath, purposely too low for you to hear.

"What was that?"

"All... all I want is to be friends with you, Mello."

"You... honestly don't want to be L?"

"No."

"... I suppose... you could be a good asset to have around..."

And with that, I smiled.

* * *

><p>Mello, you stole my first kiss.<p>

Unwillingly on my part, of course, seeing as I was half-asleep and ill.

It was the day that I got sick. Do you remember?

It was four years after I had moved in to Wammy's. I was twelve; you, thirteen. It was January; there was fresh snow on the ground, and the day before, we had been out playing in it, reminiscing in our youth.

That was probably how I ended up with the flu.

It was Saturday, so we didn't have classes. When you tried to drag me out of bed and to breakfast and found I couldn't move, you panicked.

You ran to get the nurse, only to find that she was on holiday still.

Honestly, what kind of place was Wammy's to not _always _have a nurse?

So, you took it upon yourself to take care of me. Honestly, I never saw why you babied me so much.

Every touch you gave me while you checked my temperature and fed me chicken noodle soup...

You touched me so gently, as if you were afraid I would fall to pieces.

Were you really afraid, Mello?

Nearing the end of the day, you had to be exhausted. I never would have admitted it, but I was so happy for all that you had done for me. I felt kind of bad, though.

"Is there anything else you need, Matty?" You asked with a yawn. You weren't angry, though.

"No, I don't think so..." my voice was dying in my throat. I didn't feel any better than I had upon waking up that morning; if anything, I felt worse. I didn't even have the energy to speak up.

"Mels, come here..." I mumbled.

You leaned over me, worry showing clearly in your eyes. "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Th...thank you, Mels. For... for everything." I shut my eyes, not having any energy left in me.

Your hand brushed my cheek lightly, and I forced my lids back open. You... were smiling. Genuinely smiling.

It was such a beautiful sight that I got to see so rarely.

And before I knew what was happening, your lips were brushing lightly against mine.

But as soon as it had happened, it was over, and you were walking back to your bed and shutting off the light.

"Night, Matty."

Yes, Mello, you were the one to take my first kiss, without my consent.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Mello, you were the first one to break my heart.<p>

Sure. I went through a lot as a child. I lost my fucking _family_, for Christ's sake. I survived that terrible accident while they didn't, and I was asking why God was so cruel as to make me have to live with the pain.

But when you left...

I realized that the universe is just screwing with me.

"Matt, Mello is gone. He has left Wammy's."

Those words, spoken by the old man that we both despised so, hurt so much more than being informed of my parents' and sister's deaths.

Because Mello... you were my everything.

So, I did the inevitable. I packed up everything, and left Wammy's House for Gifted Children.

Your stuff went untouched, just as always.

I didn't take much with me other than the game console you had gotten me for Christmas when I was ten and my goggles. I knew that once I was out there alone, I would become a hacker and make money off of that.

And I would hack my way into whatever file I needed to in order to find you.

Mello, I will have you back.

* * *

><p>Mello, you act as if it's your <em>job <em>to take my virginity.

We meet up after six years. You practically drag me to your apartment. Tears are shed; apologies are said.

But now.

Clothes are shed; promises are said.

Somehow, you ended up on top of me.

Mello, did you know that this would be my first time?

Did you know that even though I've had many chances, I've saved myself?

Did you know... that I wanted this?

From the look in your eyes, you did.

Mello, you were my first, and you are my everything.


End file.
